


Warning

by Prochytes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta Sigma was not the only one who planned to grow old disgracefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers for anything. Deeply indebted, of course, to Jenny Joseph's poem of the same name. Originally written for LJ in 2008.

When I am an old TARDIS I shall wear a police box  
With a bright green lining, which does not suit me.  
And I shall squeeze my roundels like acne into black-heads.  
I shall potter along in the way of Mongol hordes  
And flop myself down at the Big Bang for a sulk  
And groove disreputably to the Cloister Bell.  
I shall like my floors well grilled  
And corrupt impressionable supernovae.

You can plait your cables into dreadlocks  
Or become blowzy and big-bellied with all the rooms  
Which seemed like a good idea at the time  
And forget where you put the swimming-pool.

But now we must conduct ourselves decorously  
And trot in crocodile from Now to Then  
And be prim and proper under burnt orange skies  
With a dress code of wimple white.

But maybe I ought to get into practice  
So that the Universe is not too perplexed  
When suddenly I am old, and start to wear a police box.


End file.
